To serve and protect
by Jedimelove21
Summary: Bellamy Blake had one last assignment. To extract Deep undercover agent Clarke Griffin from the most dangerous operation, he vowed to do his duty by serving and protecting at all cost.
1. The infiltrate

**Author's Note: I do not own anything related to the 100. Characters, plots, etc. Nothing.**

 **P.s. sorry this chapter is so short. I'm still rolling ideas for this story as well.**

It had been too easy. Too way god damn easy, Bellamy Blake thought to himself as he surveyed the elegant ballroom of Roan's estate. The whole plan was to get himself on the payroll of the wealthy mayor, and of course the plan had come together flawlessly without a hitch. It had all gone like a perfectly choreographed dance.

This was why Bellamy at that moment was on edge, and feeling a lot more cautious as of late.

It all started with some hidden sharpshooter who had taken a wild shot at Roan, and of course Bellamy had been on hand to shield the man with his own body. And as to be expected, instant gratitude and a generous job offer was given to Bellamy.

Oh how, he wondered why he hadn't just shoved Roan into the path of the flying bullet. Death would have certainly have been a better way to punish that son of a bitch than the prospect of any jail sentence.

Only six days into this undercover assignment and already he wanted out. He cursed himself over and over for letting Marcus Kane coerce him into this assignment.

Having to deal with Roan's arrogance on a daily basis was more than any sane person should and could handle. The overwhelming urge to strangle the man to death grew stronger every time he laid eyes on that piece of shit.

Undercover assignments had long past lost its appeal. The hunger for a challenge was something that had motivated him when he was younger. But he has now been in retirement ever since. For six years, Bellamy has been in retirement. He retired six years ago, when the taste for intrigue and danger died along with his partner... his sister...

Oh, how he missed his beautiful sister every day. Octavia… Not a day goes by where he doesn't blame himself for letting her get killed. He promised he'd protect her, and never let anything bad happen to her. But something bad, did… He failed her…

He came out of retirement because; the tempting offer of bringing her killer to justice was something Bellamy couldn't turn away from. He wanted to avenge her death. He wanted justice. Vengeance.

Despite being on Roan's payroll, he had yet to be contacted by the elusive undercover agent with the code name Austen. His assignment was to help the undercover FBI agent escape Roan's heavily guarded compound.

Kane had lured him out of retirement with the promise that Austen had gathered enough evidence to make the Roan and his men pay for their crimes. Or so that was the rumor.

Bellamy was tired of waiting and was at a risk of losing his patience all together. It would all be over soon, he thought, gritting his teeth. But for some strange reason, deep down, the words that really came to haunt him was, _it is only the beginning_.

What was he getting himself into? Bellamy thought to himself, as he stepped farther into the wolves' den.


	2. first contact

A/N: Please, please, please ReviewJ Let me know if you would prefer shorter chapters with a faster update, or longer chapters with a not so faster update.

…..

The Party was already lively and energized by the time Bellamy Blake had arrived. Tonight was an annual staff appreciation party for all of Roan's employees.

As much as Bellamy hated Roan, he had to hand it to the guy. He certainly knew how to keep his people happy and loyal by pretending that even the smallest person around him was important. What complete bullshit it was.

But Bellamy knew better. He knew to the pit of his stomach just how sick and twisted Roan really was. The outside world only knew him by the illusion he created which was a charming rich business man, but there was another side to Roan that the world didn't know.

The embezzler… the fraud…and the murder. But Bellamy knew… and he was going to make Bastard pay. He was going to bring him to justice.

Soon, Bellamy hoped as he walked into the grand ballroom of the five star hotel. It was the grandest near Miami Beach, or so he heard. The Ballroom's many chandeliers were glittered with diamonds and dimmed to a soft, intimate glow.

The food was abundant, and the liquor flowed freely and a small professional band was playing the music for the dancing.

Or the lack of dancing he should say. People were mostly gathered around the dance floor talking and gathered in groups laughing. Obviously the alcohol was the main focus of the party tonight.

Bellamy made his way around the room until he came to a stop by the edge of the dance floor where his attention was caught.

Bellamy's admiring gaze was fastened on the hostess for the evening. Roan's fiancée.

He had only seen her from a distance before but never up close, nor did he have the chance to meet her.

Bellamy stayed silent but a voice spoke next to him. "She's a real babe isn't she?

Bellamy stayed silent, barely looking at the guy who had spoken. He was just one of many of the employees on Roan's payroll.

"Damn nice too," the guy continued. "She's always kind and being generous to the staff and employees."

Nice, wasn't the word Bellamy would've used to describe Roan's very young and very dark haired fiancé. Rumors or gossip whatever you wanted to call it had said she had moved in with him as soon as they announced their engagement to the public.

Apparently he adored and loved her and refused her nothing. She lacked for nothing in the relationship.

"Of course she's generous," Bellamy mused. "She can afford to be."

"Nah," the guy complained. "It isn't like that. Ms. Daniella isn't like that. I've known plenty of those fake rich blue-collared women who turned their noses up at guys like me and you. Afraid that they'll catch a disease or get dirty if we touch them or something."

Bellamy didn't know how she was. He hadn't exactly been introduced to her yet and he was pretty damn sure he had no interest in becoming acquainted.

He couldn't for the life of him summon up much enthusiasm much less interest in a woman who would sleep with a bastard like Roan in the first place. It disgusted him to the core.

"Yeah well," Bellamy said. "I don't figure I'll be getting anywhere near ourboss's fiancé."

The guy laughed. "That's what you think. Oh look… there she is… making her way right towards us. Besides, the boss and she have this thing where he hires a new employee and she's the one who gets up close and personal. To make the new employees feel more welcomed."

The guy continued. "The boss gets his kicks out of watching the hired help drool over his prized gem."

Oh, hell,Bellamy thought to himself. He ground his teeth in frustration. The last thing he wanted was any more attention drawn on himself, especially for Roan's own amusement.

The fiancée slowly made her way through the crowd of partygoers, stopping occasionally to greet random people as she crossed the room.

Bellamy watched her graceful unhurried nature and he steeled himself for when he would have to suffer her attention. It wouldn't do him any good if he made it obvious to the distaste he had towards the fiancée. Since he was smarter than that, Bellamy would pretend to play the dumb but awed hired employee

She wasn't very tall; she was more of what he'd call petite- probably five foot one or two, with a generously slender yet curvy figure.

As she drifted closer, Bellamy's gaze drifted toward her elegant neck and across the bare, unblemished skin of her shoulders and chest to an enticing view displayed by the strapless black dress.

And for some strange reason, she looked vaguely familiar. But he couldn't pinpoint how when he knew for a fact that he had never met her before.

The dress managed to look both tasteful and wickedly provocative. Any man would have to be dead to not react to her…um... Beauty.

Her heavy hair of raven black hair parted in the middle and framed a round face in layers. Although she wasn't classically drop dead gorgeous, her features were intriguing, attractive and enhanced to perfection. She was beautiful.

The best money could buy, Bellamy thought to himself. She must be a high maintenance gold digger with low morals who probably sold her soul to devil. Or in this case, the highest bidder.

That though alone should've made him go cold all over but Bellamy's body wasn't exactly interested in the obvious common sense. No, in this case, it was just reacting…

Bellamy once again grounded his teeth but this time in annoyance.

She had wide-set eyes, exotically highlighted by deep blue eyes that captured his attention and held his gaze as she came to a stop right in front of him.

He felt the impact of her gaze clear to his toes. And the exotic scent of her perfume wafted towards his nose and teased his senses and set his nerves alive with reaction.

Bellamy instantly felt the sizzle of attraction that hummed through his veins as his eyes locked with those beautiful eyes.

"Mr. Jordan," She greeted him by his alias and offered her hand warmly. "We haven't been formally introduced."

Her voice was low and sexy, and he could barely hear her over the amount of socializing going on in this room.

"I just came over her to personally thank you for saving Roan's life. I'm entirely grateful for your heroicness."

Bellamy paused for a moment, uncertain as to whether or not he imagined the slight bitterness in her voice. Or was that sarcasm?

He ignored it, chalking it up to his imagination and briefly grasped her hand but kept his grip limp. However she had other plans, because she responded with a warm, tight grasp.

Her touch made his skin sizzle with unwanted awareness.

She then proceeded to smile which only added to her beauty. The smile transformed her already lovely features into something just dazzling.

This just gave Bellamy a jolt. Not because of the attraction he found in her but because of the genuine warmth and charm she seemed to give off.

Bellamy gave himself a direct warning to be very careful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Bellamy said forcefully as nice as he could.

She laughed melodiously. "There is no need to call me that. We're all one big family here. My name is Daniella. What is your name?"

"Jack's is fine, ma'am…err... Daniella."

For his assignment, Bellamy was going by a false alias and was keeping his hair dyed black. Thanks to the last minute contacts, his Brown eyes were temporarily blue. However it irritated his eyes to no end. Pretty soon he would be losing them.

She smiled again, a smile that was meant to put him at ease. But the smile only added to his frustration.

"Would you care to dance Jack?" Daniella asked.

Bellamy glanced over at the dance floor. There were several couples already there. They were shuffling to a slow tune, but he wasn't too keen on joining them. After all, his dancing skills were something to be desired.

"I'm afraid, I'm not too fond of dancing," Bellamy stated.

Daniella curled her fingers around his arm and batted her lashes with the finesse of a siren. He needed to stay steeled and cold.

"Please don't be shy on my account, I promise not to step on your feet….much," she teased. "I would be insulted if you didn't at least share one dance with me, would you?"

Bellamy glanced over to where Roan was. "I doubt this would be acceptable."

Her husky laughter shivered along his nerves. "Nonsense. I promise you, Roan won't mind. He thinks it's quite appropriate for me to mingle with the guests and employees."

She gently but firmly led him a semi-secluded spot on the dance floor, and then fitted herself snugly against his body.

Heat radiated through his body at every point that her body brushed up against his. Her hands slid up his chest to settle just slightly on his shoulders, and she tilted her head back to study his face.

Bellamy returned her gaze with a steely one of his, while his senses focused on the warmth and sweetness of her scent.

He slid his hands to her waist and tried not to enjoy the feel of her feminine body that was brushed up against him. But his fingers tightened convulsively on their own accord.

It felt really good to hold her….to good… He better be careful otherwise he'd be in trouble.

To be honest, it had been too long since he felt such a response to a woman. His deprived hormones were going all haywire on him, but there was no sense in fighting the reaction. Might as well enjoy the moment. After all, he was pretending to play the dumb but awed employee.

He was just playing his part, that's right. His inner voice just laughed at him.

Bellamy cleared his throat. "So…"

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself Jack," she said, sounding as if she was genuinely curious.

He couldn't help but wonder if her attentive attitude was part of a well-rehearsed game she was playing with Kahn.

Did she support him with his sick and twisted lifestyle? Would she tempt him with her smile and body and then share a good laugh with her fiancée later?

At that thought, Bellamy felt a shaft of anger pierce him, but he swiftly controlled it. Daniella's eyes widened a little, and Bellamy had to wonder if she sensed his tension.

He needed to retain his cool.

"Listen Princess—"Bellamy started to say, but shopped when her eyes snapped up to his.

"Princess?" She echoed, a slight wrinkle in her forward showed.

"Yes…Princess…" Bellamy repeated.

She was gazing at him with her beautiful beguiling eyes.

"Looking at you Princess…" Daniella whispered quietly, almost too quietly however Bellamy still heard her.

Bellamy instantly froze on spot. His muscles had locked and his mind went blank for an instant. He used to say that when he was younger to…

His eyes instantly snapped to hers and he knew. Even without her eyes asking the question that he knew the answer to, Bellamy had just figured it out.

"Bellamy," She whispered very quietly.

He met her gaze and nodded slightly.

She wasn't who she was claiming to be. She wasn't Daniella, but the one and only Clarke Griffin.

Bellamy's heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to make sense at what was happening.

The one and only girl that Bellamy had ever loved in his life.

He had to be hallucinating right? This was just insane. What were the chances?

And it was then that another thought struck in his head. And he needed to find out.

"Tell me about yourself," Bellamy said, clearing his throat. "Are you fond of reading? Maybe you have a favorite book or… _author?_ "

"Why yes," She said. "I'm quite fond of Austen, actually. Jane Austen. Are you familiar with her work?"

Bellamy's gut twisted.

Jane Austen. That was was the code name for recognizing Kane's undercover operative.

He had been waiting for days for someone on the inside to use that phrase. And here it was, coming from Clarke Griffin…

He stared at the perfect putting lips, wondering if he misinterpreted. He couldn't bring together the fact that this beautiful and possibly treacherous woman in his arms was an FBI operative.

What had happened to the innocent girl that he used to know?

Roan's lover? Kane had said Austen was deep in the Organization, but this just blew his mind.

He couldn't imagine any agent being this dedicated enough or reckless enough to sleep with the enemy. Nor could he imagine the Kane condoning this, no matter how badly he wanted Roan brought to justice.

She gently nudged him into motion and Bellamy automatically took the lead again. He stared into her eyes. Were they glittering with satisfaction or warning? Warning for his unprofessional reaction?

Her husky voice interrupted his thoughts. "I seemed to have bored you… Jack. You've gone into a trance of some sorts."

Bellamy didn't have to be a genius to realize that he had just blown his cover. At least where she was concerned. Allowing himself to be caught completely off guard was something that could get him killed. Might get them both killed if he wasn't more careful.

He continued to stare at her as he silently cursed Kane for giving him this assignment to extract a female agent.

His last partner…Octavia, had infiltrated Roan's organization, too, only she hadn't made it out alive. His partner, his sister. The thought of her made his chest hurt. She had given her life to the job and he had never forgiven himself for not being able to protect her.

Daniella slid her hands to his chest. "Still there?"

Her touch lit a fire beneath his skin, making his blood run hot. He fought the attraction as he tried to recall the answer to verify his own identity.

"I don't know anything about Jane Austen," he said exactly as he rehearsed. "I don't go for any chic literature."

She smiled, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with intelligence.

He continued to scrutinize every feature of her face, his mind still coming to terms with all that was happening right now concerning this operative, and all that he learned about.

"I like you Jack, I think I'll have to put in a good word for you with Roan. Maybe I'll have him reassign you as my own personal bodyguard."

Her throaty reply was accompanied by a seductive thrust of her hips just as the music finally came to an end. However the ploy to tease him had backfired.

Heat simmered between them, the intimate connection was there. And Bellamy would bet his savings, she felt it too. Because her brow creased at the undeniable attraction.

It was still there, always have.

Annoyance had shimmered briefly in her eyes before being replaced by iron indifference.

In any other circumstance Bellamy would've laughed out loud at the crack in her armor. After all, he wasn't the only one who'd been caught off guard by a spark of desire. Maybe in the future she'd be more careful about teasing a guy.

This was a helluva triangle that this whole assignment had taken. And he wasn't exactly he was prepared for what was going to go down in time.

According to the plan, she was the agent in charge of the rest. Once they made contact, she was supposed to be in charge of orchestrating the escape plan.

He had to be better on his guard otherwise he would get them both killed and that was just something Bellamy couldn't allow. Something he wouldn't. He had sworn to help and protect this undercover operative, and he would or he would die trying. And he couldn't let the past come back and bit him in the ass.


End file.
